We Might End Up Together
by AudreyEvans22
Summary: Blair and Dan had thought they found their soul mates in Chuck and Vanessa, when they were proven wrong they were broken and alone. One night changes all that when the two bond over their pain and begin to see what was always there each other. DAIR BXD


AN: Hey it's Audrey. You know my rule, if you like the fic please leave a review. Summary is below hope you enjoy!

**WE MIGHT END UP TOGETHER SUMMARY: Blair Waldorf believed she had found her soul mate in Chuck Bass. The night she discovered he slept with Jenny Humphrey that belief was shattered as was her heart and soul, and on top of it Blair's cousin Kendall has moved to the Upper East Side and brings her own drama. Dan thought he and Vanessa were a perfect match until she dumps him over the phone after hearing about Georgina's return to the Upper East Side pregnant and claiming Dan to be the father. Both broken, depressed, and stressed since Serena and Nate left to spend summer in Paris they become very close, and as the summer continues they both discover their soul mate had been in the last place they expected. BLAIR/DAN, KENDALL/SCOTT SERENA/NATE, EVENTUAL REUNION OF CHUCK/VANESSA. **

**QUICK NOTES ABOUT THE STORY:**

**Nate & Serena didn't break up and went to Paris together**

**My character Kendall Dellacourt is played by my fave actress Nikki Blonsky!**

**I will have other characters that are mine come into the story as well as who is playing them**

**Jenny has already decided to go to boarding school**

**Scott never left**

WE MIGHT END UP TOGETHER (CH.1: You Carry Me Through)

"Your sure your ok staying there by yourself?" Serena's concerned voice asked over the phone causing the brunette on other end to give a small smile at her best friend's concern for her.

"Yes S, I'll be fine. Chuck and Jenny are both gone so as long as they don't return anytime soon I should be able to heal in time. Besides I won't be completely alone Kendall is moving in remember?" She responded reminding her once again that while Kendall was her favorite cousin and just as much a sister to her as Serena was, she wasn't in the mood for a new roommate.

"Yeah, tell her hi for me and I'll see her soon! I've gotta go, call me later. I love you!"

"I will, love you too." Blair then hung the phone up and began to go back to sleep yet again and once again as soon as she closed her eyes his face filled her mind, his voice filled her ears, and it tore her apart. After laying in bed for another fifteen minutes and still not feeling anywhere near tired Blair threw her covers off and walked downstairs and into the elevator. Quickly pushing the button that lead to the lobby she waited until she reached her destination and once the doors opened she was out of her building and was now walking the busy streets of the Upper East Side, hoping some fresh air would help rid Chuck from her mind and had found it didn't push him out but pulled him in and all the painful memories that came with his presence. As each one came through her mind she felt the pain becoming stronger and stronger, causing her eyes to water and then finally fall down her face. Though she walked freely she was trapped in the nightmare she had put herself in and just when she thought she would never break out of her own personal hell her cell phone became her savior when it's ring brought her back to her surrounding's which had coincidently become the campus of NYU. Reaching inside her purse she pulled the phone out and smiled as the screen read KENDALL. She quickly pulled herself together and answered.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" She asked as she began walking toward her building, hoping she could grab some clothes she left in her room.

"Where are you?" Kendall asked back with amusement

"NYU. Just picking up some things, why?" Blair asked wondering why it mattered where she was since Kendall wasn't suppose to move in for another week.

"I'm at our penthouse you dork! Nice welcome party you got here!" Kendall replied laughing

"Are you serious?" Blair asked with shock

"Yeah I cut the Bahama's to come hang out with my extremely classy, sweet, sexy cousin and new roommate for the summer! That's cool right?" Kendall asked with concern hoping her surprise was a happy one.

"Of course it's cool! It's great" Blair replied with all the excitement she could muster up, it was then that she made it to her building and pulled on the doors only to find them locked. "Oh Shit!" She cursed as she pulled with more force than before, the doors still refused to open.

"They lock them an hour early now." A voice said behind her causing her to scream in surprise and quickly turn to her soon to be mugger only to find Dan Humphrey sitting on the bench across from her.

"Blair, what's wrong? Are you ok? Oh shit are you being mugged?" Kendall's worried questions entered her ear causing her to turn back to her phone.

"I'm fine, a friend of mine just scared me hey I'm going to go, see you when I get home?"

"Yeah ok, I can't wait!" Kendall replied with excitement

"Me neither, bye." Blair quickly flipped her phone shut and turned back to Dan and was about to scold him on being a stalker when she noticed just how truly horrible he looked. Sitting in front of her was not the Dan Humphrey she knew, it was like someone sucked the life out of him and left him to rot, a feeling she understood all to well.

"So I'm a friend now, huh?" He asked without any emotion and kept his eyes on the ground in front of him.

Knowing her usual bitchy response to that question would only hurt him further than he already was made Blair take a different approach, one she never thought she would use on Dan Humphrey. Walking over to the bench she sat down beside him and took a closer look at him only to find his appearance to be even more heartbreaking close up.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as she continued to stare him in the eye, minutes passed before he forced himself to face her and when he did the tears that he had been hiding became visible to Blair, seeing her face show concern for him he broke in front of the one person he never thought he would.

"Georgina's back." The words hit Blair like a brick wall and while she figured that was the worst thing that could happen what he said next made it even worse.

"She's pregnant, and she's claiming it's mine. And I lost Vanessa over something that we don't even know whether it's the truth yet." As he finished his sentence what started in pain ended in anger.

It took a few minutes for Blair to process the worst news she had ever heard and as word registered in her head the more angrier she got. The anger wasn't just directed at Georgina who she was positive was a manipulative liar but at Vanessa's stupidity in dumping a great guy over a rumor. The anger then continued on to Chuck who was in all aspects her Georgina or Vanessa just a bitch who either wanted to break her down or break her apart. She continued in her private rage black out until Dan's voice brought her back to him.

"Blair, are you ok?" He asked with concern as he watched her face portray complete anger

"She's a manipulative, miserable bitch!" Blair yelled at him catching him off guard.

"WHAT? WHO?"

"Both of them! Seriously Dan, you're a great guy, and you never hurt anyone yet all it takes is for some rumor spread by a sociopath to get Vanessa to break up with you when she should be standing by you through this!" Blair yelled back but then stopped her rant when she heard laughter come from Dan's lips and turned to find a giant smile on his face.

"What's so funny? The fact that your being forced to play daddy to Satin's baby? Or the fact that Vanessa Abrams is a total idiot? Which one is it?" She demanded and as the words left her mouth she as well as Dan only found humor in them causing them both to do something they hadn't done in awhile, laugh. After several minutes had passed they had both calmed down and Dan was now escorting Blair back to her penthouse both enjoying the other's company and both surprisingly disappointed when they finally made it to Blair's building.

"Well this is me." Blair said as she began to walk to the door but stopped when Dan's voice found her ears.

"You know what was so funny back there Blair?" He asked with a smile

"What?"

"The fact that out of all our friends both of us found the person we needed in each other. I never thought I would say this but I'm glad we started a friendship this year."

Blair stared at him for only a moment before quickly walking down and embracing him, she then leaned into his ear.

"So am I Dan." She whispered and as their bodies touched they felt the pain they felt leave them and comfort fill them until they broke the embrace and Dan turned to walk away, he made it three steps before Blair's voice found his.

"Hey if your not doing anything tomorrow my cousin Kendall just moved in with me and I know Scott's still here so if you want to hang out with us your welcome to." She announced quickly hoping she didn't come off to desperate.

Turning to her Dan smiled "I would like that, what time do want us to come by?"

"Is nine ok?" Blair asked

"It's perfect I'll see you then, friend." He replied before walking away with a huge smile on his face, a smile unknown to him was mirrored by one Blair Waldorf.

AN: LIKE IT? LOVE IT? CHAPTER 2 WILL FOCUS ON NOT ONLY DAN AND BLAIR BUT SCOTT AND KENDALL AS WELL AS A BLAIR /GEORGINA SHOWDOWN AND SOME OF KENDALL'S BACKSTORY WILL BE REVEALED! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
